freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Louis L. Bridget/@comment-5198320-20160708003620/@comment-106.70.166.206-20160709123457
Yeah I always saw the hatred godric that it is I think there for I am in a way, meaning you know you exist everything else is up in the air. they see Louis abuse satella and forget he was raised to do it in a way. I my self think that people don't understand nothing is chance everything happens because of something, Newton three law, if I remember, for every ACTION there is and EQUAL AND OPPOSITE REACRTION, here in math, Louis is told to do what ever to satella by his mom + his mom teachers him what to do + that inability to understand by his up bringing = what happens, so if he has "love" for satella that is like that of kazuya it is due to his life, think, I said this once, but if you look at the backgrounds of kaz and satella they are really similar, not they are rich or they are not both Asian or something it is deeper, 3 siblings VLS, KKA, to fulls from man and wife and a kid from not, Kaz and satella are both mid kids, big sisters, violet and kazuha who love them a lot, two girls and only one boy, think really in there like not their story but their setup. I see it as they are the same story with two outcomes that make one. Now is that anything maybe not, but look at the manga satella was bat shit and now happy and sweet, but kazuya if something happens that is big then everyone run. In short, the actions are what matter to people not the reason why. But yeah LDY is good with character, kazuya breaking down after learning about his family like, you not human, just hits hard to most if you think about it, I think kazuya wanted to kill himself after the 8th clash he said something 85 that said he may have died to, seems to paint that picture in the mind, with satella kind and in love with Kazuya makes it so she wants him to know she is there for him since he did the same and he gives her power so why not give you power too deal. Think, it is not the "story" but what happens and impact that makes a story good, read halo fall of reach or new blood they are some what dark, reach has dead kids. But it is the change that makes story good in my opinion if nothing happens then it is the same, but if change happens then there are new door to new rooms. Sorry if it is off track but it is more what seems to be a deeper meaning then the surface, rather go so deep you have found the meaning of life. Just to say, actions are what make tomorrow with pout action nothing happens, yeah ideas are good like free a country but what are you going to do is the more important part, reasons and actions are one coin together in a way, heads and tails. So is it just Louis no it is his life and the people in it as well, everything is a reaction nothing just happens.